Blacksmith Certification
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Blacksmith Certification is a quest available to be initiated from Millenith in a Fighters Guild Hall around first zones in Tamriel. Background If I can prove I know my way around a forge, Millenith will certify me as a blacksmith. Quick walkthrough *Talk to Millenith *Acquire Iron Ore **''Hint: Search for Iron Ore'' *Talk to Millenith **''Hint: Search Rocky Areas for Ore if you run out'' *Acquire Iron Ingots *Talk to Millenith *Craft Iron Dagger *Deconstruct a Blacksmithing Item *Talk to Millenith Walkthrough Millenith can be found at the Fighters Guild chapters in either of the Alliances' First Cities, along with in Orsinium, Vivec City, and Alinor. "Let me know if you have some time. I can train and certify you in something else!" :Tell me about blacksmith certification. "Prove you know your way around a forge and I'll certify you. But you have to commit. I can only train one discipline at a time." ::I want to be certified as a blacksmith. "I want you to craft a simple iron dagger. First you'll mine some iron ore, then refine the ore into iron ingots. You'll use those ingots to make the dagger." :::You'll certify me if I make an iron dagger? "Yes. You have to prove you know your way around a blacksmithing station. Those are the rules. For now, bring me an armload of iron ore. Once you're back, you'll refine them into iron ingots." ::::Tell me where to find the iron ore. "There's a place outside of town which should still have some iron ore veins. Head there and mine it for yourself. Bring me ten solid chunks of iron ore. If those veins are played out, you'll need to find iron ore on your own." :::::I'll return with the ore. :::: "Bring the iron ore to a blacksmithing station. If you have enough, you can refine them into iron ingots. Really put your back into it! When you have iron ingots, return to me." ::::: "Go to the blacksmithing station and craft an iron dagger. Nothing fancy―you shouldn't need more than two iron ingots. Oh, and you'll need a style material. You can purchase them from any blacksmith, or scavenge them yourself if you're thrifty." ::::::I'll go make that dagger, then. Millenith will ask the Vestige to craft an Iron Dagger by first mining Iron Ore and then refining it into Iron Ingots. Ore can be found outside of the city. Once they retrieve the right materials, they will need to make Iron Ingots with the Ore they retrieved. She then tells them to craft the Iron Dagger using their respective style material (i.e. Adamantine for Altmer or Corundum for Nords). Once they've crafted their dagger, Millenith will then ask them to deconstruct it or some other Blacksmithing item. Deconstructing can level up one's Blacksmithing Skill. Once said task has been completed, the player will receive the certification. "You're back! I take it you found enough ore?" :This should be enough iron ore. "Refining ore into ingots is a good way to build your muscles. Well, in one arm. Best to switch every now and then. Otherwise, you'll be lopsided." ::I have iron ingots. What needs to be done now? "Go to the blacksmithing station and craft an iron dagger. Nothing fancy―you shouldn't need more than two iron ingots. Oh, and you'll need a style material. You can purchase them from any blacksmith, or scavenge them yourself if you're thrifty." :::What is a style material? "Every race has a traditional material they work into their weapons and armor. For example, the Imperial style material is nickel. I should know―every day in the legion camps, I worked a pile of it." ::::What style material do I need? " " ::::How do I learn other racial styles? "You can learn how to craft with another race's style material by studying racial motif books. They're quite rare, mostly held by collectors, so watch for them in your travels." After crafting an iron dagger: "Craft an iron dagger. You'll need some iron ingots and a style material. You can buy those from any blacksmith if you can't find them yourself." :I have it right here. "The trick is the style material... but I'm sure you know that." ::I figured it out. What more would you have me do? "Next is deconstruction. You learn a lot when you break something into parts, even more so when it's someone else's work. Go deconstruct your dagger―or anything else, really. As long as you do it at a blacksmithing station." :::How is deconstruction useful to me? "You'll regain some components, of course―but the real trick is to deconstruct another crafter's work. You can learn far more by disassembling someone else's material than your own." :::What is deconstruction? "It's a fancy way to say 'take something apart.' The term originally came from Altmer poetry critiques. High Elves consider their physical crafts to be forms of poetry, so it stuck. 'You can't know what a sword is; only what it's not,' and so forth." "Bring the iron dagger you made to a crafting station and deconstruct it. Return to me when you're done. You can deconstruct something else if you want―I just need to know you understand the concept." After deconstructing the item: "You certainly know your way around a forge. You're a blacksmith, and let none tell you otherwise." :I'm ready to be certified as a blacksmith. "Of course! I'll get you certified right away so you can fulfill blacksmith crafting writs immediately." Reward *Honing Stone *1,000 Inspiration *36–151 Trivia *One can skip the quest entirely by reaching Level 10 in any crafting skill. They will be given the certification regardless of the quest once they reach this point. Journal fr:Certification de forge ru:Сертификация кузнеца